More Than Studying
by Liams Kitten
Summary: It's the last day of summer. All Specs wants is to do his schoolwork, but Dutchy wants attention. Slash, SpecsDutchy. PWP.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I only play with them.

Warnings: Slash, PWP, massive fluff.

* * *

Dutchy was hanging upside down off the edge of Specs' bed, making faces at the wall. Specs was sitting at his desk, engrossed in studying and doing his best to ignore the blonde invader. 

"Hey. Hey, Specs." Specs finished the page he was reading, swiveling his chair to face Dutchy. He looked at him.

"What is it?"

"I'm bored." He sighed tragically.

Specs raised an eyebrow. "You're also turning red."

Dutchy attempted a shrug, which was rather difficult since his shoulders were already hanging around his ears. "Maybe I'll pass out. That'll be fun."

Specs nodded, turning back around. He concentrated on the page in front of him, picking up his pencil and working out a problem. He barely twitched when a loud thud came from behind him. "Are you all right?"

The response was muffled by the rug which Dutchy's face was buried in when he'd fallen off the bed. He rolled onto his back, spitting carpet fuzz out of his mouth. "No. I'm frickin bored, man!"

"What I meant is, are you injured?"

He crossed his arms. "No." Dutchy climbed back onto Specs' bed. He stared at the back of his friend's head, willing him to turn around. When this was unsuccessful, he merely sighed loudly. This also got no response other than the scratch of pencil against paper. Finally, he lost his patience. "SPECS!"

Specs groaned. "What?"

"I'm **bored**."

"I've heard."

"Well, you should entertain me. It's your house; I'm your guest. You suck as a host, I'm leaving a bad review!" He glowered as Specs turned to face him again.

"Dutchy," he said, staring seriously at the boy. "I told you not to come over today. I told you I'd be studying and wouldn't be able to do anything with you. You promised you would behave yourself. Behaving yourself consists of not talking so I can concentrate."

"You did not specify that when we made plans."

"Oh? Elaborate, if you please."

"Well, the phrase behave yourself can be taken a number of ways."

Specs raised an eyebrow. "And what did you take it to mean?"

"Not piddling on the carpet."

Specs rolled his eyes. "Listen, Dutch, if you want to leave, you can."

"No." Dutchy pouted.

"Will you leave me alone so that I can study?"

"Maybe."

"Dutchy," warned Specs.

"Fiiiine."

"Thank you." Specs reopened his book and continued solving equations in his study book. Dutchy managed to stay silent for five minutes.

"Hey Specs?"

Specs threw down his pencil. "What did we just say you wouldn't do?"

"Seriously Specs," Dutchy continued, as though his friend hadn't had an outburst, "you are the only person on the earth—nay, in the frickin SOLAR SYSTEM—who studies the day _before_ school starts."

Specs shrugged. "I told you. I'll be tutoring people, and I need to refresh my memory so I don't seem incompetent."

Dutchy tugged at Specs' sleeve. "Aren't I more important than math?"

Specs seemed to ponder this a moment, a small grin on his lips. "Most times. But not today." Dutchy stuck his tongue out, lying down on the bed. He burrowed under the covers, closing his eyes and trying to sleep.

He cleared his throat. "Specs."

"You're on very thin ice, my dear."

"Specs, I'm hot."

Not looking up, Specs said, "Can't argue there."

"No really, Specs. I'm sweating."

Specs groaned when he saw Dutchy. "You're under the covers, you fool. Of course you're hot."

"Turn the air on, Specs."

"No, then I'll be cold."

There was a pause. They stared one another down, and Dutchy slowly pushed the covers back. Specs nodded at Dutchy as he turned back to his work.

"I hate you, Specs."

"No you don't." He frowned at the page, erasing a few numbers and continuing.

Dutchy glowered. "You're an ass."

"You're probably right," Specs said with a shrug.

"You've got a nice ass," Dutchy went on.

"Mmm."

"And you're a good kisser."

"Yup."

Dutchy walked toward his friend. "And you're an animal in bed."

"Damn straight."

Dutchy smacked the back of Specs' head. "You're not listening to me."

Specs glared. "Of course I'm not, I'm actually getting work done," Specs said, impatience edging his words

What 'work?' What is this 'work' that only you have?"

"I told you," Specs said angrily. "Dutch, you're really on my nerves right now."

"Damn, man." Dutchy's hurt was covered by his anger. "I just wanted to spend the last day of summer with my boyfriend before we have to worry about schoolwork, but I'm the only person in the frickin WORLD lucky enough to have a boyfriend who creates his own homework!"

Specs sighed, closing his book. He stood up, taking Dutchy's hands in his own smooth palms. He met Dutchy's miserable eyes coolly and grinned crookedly. "Don't you mean solar system?"

Dutchy snorted. He pulled Specs closer, unable to be angry. "I love you."

Specs kissed Dutchy very lightly on the lips. "I love you, too."

Dutchy nuzzled Specs' neck. "More than studying?"

"Yes, Dutchy. I love you more than studying."

"More than school?"

"Yes."

"More than math?"

"Are you going somewhere with this?"

Dutchy snickered. "Don't you want to have sex instead of study?"

"You are a horny boy."

"You didn't answer!" said Dutchy in a sing-song voice.

Specs tweaked his nose. He held Dutchy a moment longer, and then let go. "I have to study."

Dutchy shrugged. "Okay." He got back on the bed, lying on his stomach with his face in the pillows. He heard Specs start to write again, and sighed. He took his glasses off and put them on Specs' night table. Time passed as he listened, drifting in and out of sleep, waiting patiently as the last day of freedom drifted away. A weight next to him brought him back to his senses, and he rolled over. He blinked at the blurry figure in front of him.

"Guess what," the shape asked.

"You've stolen Specs and replaced him with a brown marshmallow?"

"No. I'm done."

Dutchy sat up and flung his arms around his boyfriend's neck. "Took you long enough," he mumbled, as Specs began to thoroughly cover his neck in kisses. Dutchy growled seductively, his hands making their way under Specs' shirt, raising goosebumps on his boyfriend's smooth skin. Shirts were abandoned, as well as Specs' pants. Specs began to undo Dutchy's jeans, but Dutchy held his hands back, glancing at his watch.

"Oh, damn, Specs, I have to be home in five minutes," he said, pushing the brunette off him and feeling around for his shirt.

Specs frowned. He sat on the edge of his bed, looking at his clasped hands. "Oh. Well, I'll see you in school tomorrow."

"Yeah, I gotta do this fifty page report that was due last year. And then I have an art project I never did from fifth grade." He wrapped his arms around Specs' neck. "Then I think I better get started on my science fair project."

Specs laughed. "You're lucky I'm not a violent person."

Dutchy hopped off the bed, walked in front of Specs and pushed him so he lay down on the bed. He hopped on top of him, kissing him fiercely. "You know I can kick your ass anyway."

"Mmm. You wouldn't, though."

"You're right," Dutchy cooed, running his hands along Specs' chest. "I wouldn't waste it like that." His mouth found Specs as they continued what had been interrupted before.

After, when Dutchy was settled comfortable in his love's arms, Specs stroking his hair, he mumbled. Specs made a questioning noise.

"I forgot what a beast in bed you are once you're done with school stuff."

* * *

A/N: As usual, reviews are encouraged, criticism appreciated. XD. 


End file.
